This invention relates generally to metal raceways of the type having a base and a cover, and defining at least one, and preferably two side-by-side wireways for accommodating power cables and data/communication wiring. More particularly, this invention relates to a device bracket and associated cover plate for accommodating at least one duplex outlet or for accommodating side-by-side duplex outlets in such a two piece metal raceway. The raceway is generally of the type marketed by Wiremold under the 3000, 4000 and 6000 model raceway configurations. Installing duplex outlets in such raceway spaced sheet metal clips must be provided at precise spacing to accommodate conventional duplex outlet plugs, and the cover plate is of conventional configuration being secured to these outlet plugs in a conventional manner.
The prior art also shows several raised outlet plugs supporting device brackets or fittings in order to minimize the reduction and cross sectional area of the associated raceways provided behind these assemblies. However, such prior art devices have generally been unsatisfactory in that they protrude excessively from the raceway cover, and because the raceway cover are generally crudely cut so as to be installed in a manner that provides a less than satisfactory appearance in the resulting assembly.